At present, with the rapid development of electronics technology, it is often necessary to achieve the electric signal transmission & transferring between two or among two above electronic equipment. Electric signal transmission & transferring are implemented via an electrical connector. The electrical connector refers to the connecting element among electronic equipment, and it is used for connecting equipment and achieving the electric signal transmission &transferring among equipment. A plug joint way is taken in the traditional electrical connector, and such kind of connection way causes the drop of connection efficiency. Meanwhile, the traditional plug joint way cannot share the electric signal of electronic equipment to other multiple equipment, therefore, the application is comparatively limited.
Moreover, due to single structure, the traditional connector cannot be personally designed and changed according to customer's demands, and because of its single function, the traditional connector is deficiency in aesthetic feeling.